


Madness of love.

by JuliBalas



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Libert City woman, who moves to Los Santos in the quest to change her life. What she did not expect was that her new life in the city would be nearly identical to her old one. Especially when she meets the psychopath man of  the whole region.  and falls in love for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The arrival.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trevor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trevor), [GTA V](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GTA+V).



> I love GTA V, and I always had the impression it would be cool to put a little more romance and spice up the story, and nothing like a beautiful woman to do this, especially with the craziest game character, Trevor. Enjoy the trip, this will be intense! ;)

What do you expect when you leave the city cold and damp as Libert City and comes to a city that looks more like a sauna? Melt! But this is not a major problem that Julie has. She came in search of new life, leaving all the mess of the past life behind her and the old city. In search of a taxi at the airport she scanned the list of contacts in search of a friend of hers 

\- Hello, Tracey? -  
\- Yeah that's me! Who is this? -  
\- Traceyyyy!! I here! Julie! -  
\- OMG! Girlfriend! We miss you! Wait! Where are you? -  
\- Girlfriend! Remember I told you last Monday that it would move to Los Santos?  
\- Bullshit! Are you here? Where? I wanna see you! -  
\- I just get a cab and I'll be staying in a hotel near the Vinewood hills!  
\- Then I'll wait for you there! I'm so happy! -  
\- Me too! Ya babe! -  
\- Ya babe! -  
\- Bye now! -

While she admired the way to the hotel, remembered all the bad things that happened last year. Remembered the death of her aunt, Kate McReary, and how she missed her, remembered Niko, a great family friend, who advised her to move to another city, that was no place for her, helped her pack up and get out , out of the midst of intrigues among drug dealers, killers, pimps and all that kind , "This place is not for you anymore Julie! Your uncles and I will take care of your grandmother! You're young, just turned twenty-one years old , deserve better! I'll put a good amount of money for you and you have to go! For me, for your grandmother, for your aunt and your parents. Darling We love you! Your parents would like you to have a quiet life. Out of trouble! Your aunt, God rest her soul, loved you very much and asked me one day to help you get out of this hole, that is the city of Libert City and I'm doing it! Let me take you to the airport! I and they all love you! "How hurt to remember that, those words, under the rain, that goodbye was final.

It was hard to believe that in such a short time, her whole family was falling apart, bit by bit. She will never forget the brutal way that her aunt died, cause of stray bullet in front of a church on wedding day from a friend of theirs, Intrigues among gangs, it was sad, but predictable, something that could have happened to her or any one of them. Julie lost her mind in thoughts while went to the hotel. She arrived to Vinewood Hotel, there she was back to normal and paid the taxi, grabbed her bags and headed toward the huge lobby of the place.  
She arrived at the reception desk, and there she was well received, the clerk was a girl of about the same age as Julie, beautiful, and very polite, the girl guided Julie through the payment and got a great room with a sea view for her. Then immediately asked for one of the security guards be kind and took Julie and her luggage to the room where she would be staying.

Once inside, Julie was impressed with the size of the room, that was huge, adorned with beautiful paintings, flowers, Greek Roman sculptures, some sculptures of modern art. As she was entering the room she could see that there was a kitchen, a living room, and the suite. Then she opened the door of the suite and sighed, it was simply beautiful, a King Size bed in the middle, a dresser, a huge closet, beautiful white/black curtains running down to the floor, and at the right a beautiful white marble tub , adorned by black columns. At the entrance to the bathroom, there she saw that the bathroom was all white with dark blue, it was breathtaking, a huge shower, two people would fit easily in that shower and a beautiful glass sink.That was perfect, looked like a piece of heaven.

Julie thanked the guard and tipped him, then immediately jumped into the huge bed, it looked like paradise. For a few moments she closed her eyes and tried to listen to the background sound of the sea, and how good the sound was, a smile flowed the face of that beautiful woman. The world no longer seemed to be such a horrible place to live. Los Santos might be the right place for her, a place to be happy and live great adventures. 

Julie's thoughts were interrupted when the intercom buzzed 

\- Miss McReary, here's a girl named Tracey Santa, she claims to be your friend. Can she go to your room? - 

Tracey arrived! Julie was very happy and relieved to finally revise Tracey. 

\- Please send her to come! - 

A few more minutes passed until the bell rang. Julie ran to open the door, ther was Tracey, she give a big hug on her. 

\- OMG!! I can not believe you're living here! We'll have so much to do together! My mother is very happy to know that you're here now! 

\- Tracey! I missed you so much! All felt since you left! Your months of travel on Libert City went very fast! -

While they chatted and posed to catch up, realized that it was night, Tracey suggested that Julie has a diner at her house. So the two went to the home of De Santa and there she was welcomed by Ms. De Santa and Tracey's brother, Jimmy. All were very cool with her and had a nice dinner until... 

\- I'm home! As if any of you cared! - 

Michael Desanta, Tracey's father, a man who was on his forties, cute, but a little overweight, had a face of evil and cool at the same time.As he entered the room Michael saw a beautiful figure sitting on his couch, a beautiful kind of brunette with long black hair falling to her back, a perfect face, rapturous smile, green eyes, should measure 5'7 "tall, had a body to stop all traffic over Los Santos,she had beautiful legs,a spotted belly, large and perfect breasts, and a nice, hot ass a little bigger than most woman of Los Santos have. He was delighted with that woman, did not know what to say, stood in the doorway speechless.  
\- Hello Mr.De Santa. I am a friend of Tracey, my name is Julie.


	2. Hello! Welcome to Sin City, this is Los Santos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Michael and Tracey lead Julie to take a city tour of Los Santos, and end up finding some acquaintances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dears, we will introduce here already the first phase of the encounter between the couple's history. I hope you enjoy this meeting. Kisses and kisses.

\- Hello? Julie talking. -  
\- Wake up bitch! Time to meet Los Santos day! -  
\- Good morning crazy bitch! Come on girl! Can I put bikini? -  
\- You can and should! But put a shorts and a tank top over ... You know, you kill my father if you only appear in bikini! kkkkkk -  
\- Do not say it! Is your dad! He just embarrassed by me, after all he did not know me personally. -  
\- Ahan, he was horny! kkkkk -  
\- Traceyyyyyyyyy!! Stop! I do not want your mother to hate me! -  
\- Hate you? She betrays him with the instructor of "Yoga". And she'd appreciate it if you took my father wanted to have sex again! Kkkk ... -  
\- Girl you have serious problems! Now that's it! I'll change and see you in thirty minutes. Your father will come? -  
\- Ok Girlfriend! Comes, or do you think he would lose the opportunity to dry you some more? Hahahahaha. See you soon Julie! Kisses bitch! -  
\- Are you retarded girl? Ya bitch! Kisses! Lovya! -  
\- Lovya girl! -

Julie went to the closet and grabbed a beautiful bikini, the top was leopard print and the bottom Brazilian-style bikini was black, then placed over a white top, leaving her beautiful belly appearing along with oriental tattoo dragon coming down around her waist and ended on her thigh made by a famous tattoo artist from Libert City, and the navel piercing that was golden with a white crystal in the middle of gem. Then she went to the shoes, grabbed a high black wedge sandal straps, the black beach bag, a chic black hat with a white stripe and black sunglasses hipster style. She let her long black hair loose in the body and liked what she saw in the mirror "I enjoyed it!" she said to herself.

Already in the hotel lobby Julie handed the keys in reception and headed up the driveway and there she met Tracey and her father Michael  
\- Wow what a beautiful! Loved the sandal! Will lend me? -  
\- Of course yes! But only if you lend me this beautiful red skirt! -  
\- When you want to! - 

Tracey was also wonderful, with an all-black strapless bikini, a red skirt, a gorgeous pair of black slippers with details in swarovski, hair tied in a messy bun, and chic black glasses. Michael seemed more natural this time, gave a smile and not locked to speak with Julie, but she sure knew a sly look at her. He wore a dark blue tank top with gray shorts and white shoes, and had an aviator style glasses. 

\- Good morning Mr. De'Santa. It is a pleasure to see you! -  
\- No need to call me Mr.De 'Santa! Call me Michael. Did you sleep well? -  
\- I slept very well. It's quite peaceful here at night. Thanks for asking. -  
\- Glad you enjoyed your first night. Let's go to the beach? I need a swim, some margaritas and get a tan.

The three decided to go to Vespucci beach. There would have a competition of volleyball, and many artists were there. While Tracey and Julie caught a bronze, Michael decided go on the sea and take some water.

\- So Julie, what you want to do here? Get some job? -  
\- I'll find a job, even though I have a lot of money in the bank. I do not like to sit still. You know.  
\- And you've overcame the death of your aunt? -  
\- I need to overcome, this was one of the reasons I moved from there ... Among other problems.  
\- Can I know what? -  
\- I guess you would not understand.  
\- I think I Can ... I realized what your uncles were ... Bank robbers and stuff ... I understand, I live whit this... You know my father?  
\- Your father? Really?  
\- He still has a few friends, one of many years and a new one. Several schemes that I do not like talking.  
\- I understand. Who am I to judge you? I attended some schematics of the family .... I had to learn how to shoot ... And many other things ... I'm realy good whit guns.  
\- Do not let my father find out that talent of your's ... He might just enjoy it. kkkkkk  
\- Missed Trace, will save me. And you keep it a secret.  
\- Always Juli.  
\- What do you have in mind for our night in Los Santos?  
-I am still thinking about our afternoon of Los Santos. We could go spend, buy new clothes, and then go to a bar or the beach party.  
\- I would love to go to a bar and then dance all night at a nightclub.  
\- Then we'll both do it today.  
\- Can I confess something?  
\- What Juli?  
\- I have not enjoyed the men of Los Santos ... I dunno, they are very superficial as far as I could see.  
\- Yes they are. But I'm used to it. After all I'm wanting to pick up several!  
\- I did like older guys.  
\- Are you in love to for my father?  
\- Of course not! Are you crazy?  
\- I'm not! kkkkk But I would not mind having you as my stepmother. kkkkk  
\- I'll take that as a compliment. But I like evil-faced man, in his forties ...  
\- I think this is the absence of a father.  
\- I think so too. hahahaha  
\- I will never gonna introduce you to my father's best friend.  
\- Why not?  
\- He has everything you like. He's just a psychopath.  
\- Why did you tell me that? You just left me curious.  
\- Calm down there cat. And you would not see him because he lives in Sandy Shores. Is it far, far away.  
\- Bullshit! It is forty minutes away!  
\- Still, you do not know where his house is.  
\- I hate you Trace!  
\- You do not! You love me!  
\- Bitch! I love, but now I want to see who it is!  
\- Then you will wait sitting! 

The day was going fast, Michael left the girls at his house, after all, women like to dress up together to go out at night. He never get tired of looking at Julie, disguising as much as he could. As he sipped a glass of Whiskey could hear them in the room listening to music and discussing what to wear, "Juli I loved this black lace dress on you!" "I loved this pink dress on you Trace!", "I think I'll use a light make today and you Julie?", "I'll use a Pin Up makeup! I love eyeliner and red lipstick!", "It'll be beautiful! It'll also highlight more in black dress ". Pin Up? It was serious? Michael was ecstatic for a moment, he loved old movies and especially the Pin Up's, "This is something that will make successful on the night of Los Santos. Julie lace dress and the Pin Up makeup". As he drank the Whiskey on the couch he can hear someone entering his house 

\- Hey Mike, dog!  
\- Franklin? Here in the room!  
\- Hey dog! You are resting today? That work was the most earned for us, a lot of money in our account.  
\- It was spectacular! I investment in the stock market, and is paying me good money every month!  
\- Have you spoken with Trevor?  
\- Yes, he's in Sandy Shores. Crazy as ever.  
\- Why do not the three of us headed out today for a few beers?  
\- I like that idea Boy! I'll call Trevor and calls him to come here!  
\- Ok Dog!

After a few hours getting ready, Tracey and Julie were ready to enjoy the night while Michael and Franklin gave a warm welcome to Trevor in the room 

-T! Dog! I missed you! You psycho!  
\- Frank boy! Fuck! You gained weight? Do not do the same as Mike here! Getting rich and fat!  
\- You do not change right T!  
\- Never! How are you?  
\- Well! Rich and you?  
\- Rich, still living in a trailer, producing drugs and happy!  
\- The two princesses will continue exchanging cake recipes or we will fall into the night and getting drunk?  
\- Already nervous Franklinda?  
\- Shut up T!  
\- Settle down boys! 

While Michael and the other two were discussing the place they would go out drinking, Tracey and Julie came downstairs and met them. 

\- Frank and T want you to meet a good friend of Tracey and our family. Tracey, come here!

Tracey then entered the room and saw Franklin and Trevor, she knew what it would take, and unfortunately she would not avoid, then went ahead 

\- Uncle Trevor! Franklin! 

She gave a hug and smiled at each  
\- You three are going out tonight?  
\- Come on baby yeah! Drinking a few beers! You look beautiful!  
\- Thanks Uncle Trevor! So let me introduce you to my great friend, who moved to Los Santos. Julie come here! 

"Shit!" Tracey thought. She knew that Uncle Trevor would fall to his knees by Julie and maybe Franklin gets himself hitting on her too. Then Julie came into the room, wearing the black dress of her, black scarpin, loose hair and pin up makeup, highlighting her full lips with red lipstick, and green eyes that charmed anyone. Trevor did not know what to do or say, that where as he always had an answer for everything. This woman was wonderful, from where she went? Franklin gasped at the Wiskey and Michael just watched the two friends looking like idiots paralyzed by the view.  
Julie then smiled at Franklin, and looked at Trevor, that he made her gasped, "Wow who is this?" she thought. Tracey realized that her friend was enchanted with Trevor and interrupted their moment. They looked like they would eat each other.

\- Julie this is my uncle, Trevor.  
\- Hi! I'm Julie. Nice to finally meet you. I mean, just to meet you!  
\- At least? Where have you been hiding her Trace?  
\- Libert City.  
\- Girl of the big city. Pleasure is all mine!  
   
Julie realized he was hitting on her and it made her very happy, and motivated to return 

\- So I guess that pleasure comes from the two of us.

The romance was in the air, but unfortunately was interrupted by Franklin 

\- I am Franklin! You are a goddess huh!  
\- Thank you Franklin! It's always nice to receive a compliment.  
\- A one compliment only? Damn girl, you should receive compliments all day! And applause too!  
\- So I'm shy.  
\- Why shy? Wonderful as you ... Damn, you fell from Mount Olympus or what? 

Trevor watching the conversation seemed a little uncomfortable with the evasiveness of Franklin and then decided to cut to the chase 

\- She fell from Mount Olympus! But it sure was not to fall in your lap boy!  
\- I do not fall out of nowhere. Just moved to town and I'll start a new life.  
\- If you want I'll help you straighten out this new life. How about we all go have a beer together and then let the two of you at the club? What do you think?  
\- Fine with me! And you Trace? 

Trace rolled her eyes and saw what she wanted to avoid was inevitable 

\- I have no choice!  
\- So come on girls, Uncle Trevor along with the two clowns, let's have a drink with you! 

Julie smiled and followed up Tracey and all other to the cars, something told her to "Stop! Danger!" But her body and her mind no longer linked to any danger! She wanted to know Trevor better and he wanted to meet her even more.

\- Hey Julie, why do you not come with me in my car? And lets Tracey go whit Mike and Frank. I bet the view from here is much better!   
\- Will you show me the city?   
\- I'll show you to the Great Wall of China if you want.   
\- Well let's start by Los Santos. After I will charge you the trip to the Great Wall of China.   
\- Ok hot girl! Mike you follow us. Let us introduce the city of sin for her. Trace already know very well! 

Trevor winked at Julie as they entered the car. He turned the radio on Channel X and then started up and headed to a bar that Tracey wanted to go. That night would promise many things.


	3. Beer, Whiskey and Sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you mix drink with sex, things can be amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is fun for Julie until drunkenness is a lot.

Los Santos is definitely a city of assholes! Julie had never seen so many fake people together like in the bars of Los Santos. But as she was accompanied by Tracey, Michael, Trevor and Franklin, it was easier for her to follow the night in town. They were in a famous bar that was on the beach. Many celebrities were there and it seemed to bother Julie. As she and Tracey were on the table waiting for the drinks that Michael and Trevor were seeking and Franklin disappeared in the middle of a group of models, they decided to have a serious chat 

\- Trace ... You can ask, you are realy at bad disguising what you're thinking.  
\- Juli! I warned you! I knew that you would fall into his arms! I love Trevor, he's like a second father to me but ....  
\- BUT??  
\- But you should not be together!  
\- Give me a plausible reason and I might consider it.  
\- I have a lot reasonsl! But the key is, he is exactly twenty years older than you. Trevor has a very hard temper, sometimes turn him like bipolar. He commits crimes, multiple crimes, but my father is involved in the majority and Franklin too. He occasionally uses drugs and easy explodes for nothing. But the worst and that might make you change your mind about it there, uncle Trevor can not take a relationship for long!  
\- Whta it's mean? A relationship for a long time? Why?  
\- Of all that I said, you just paid attention in relationships?  
\- Trace I basically lived my entire life in the midle of crime, my family were the bad guys, the killers, drug dealers in Libert City! It realy doesn't impress me anymore!  
\- Oh Julie you have a point. But I'll give you an live example! If you turn and see him at the bar, you'll see right now he's hitting on a model. Although you are extremely more beautiful than the woman he is talking. I can give you certainty that anyone in this bar thinks that you is a thousand times prettier than that bitch right there. The fact is that the penis of Uncle Trevor has no limits!  
\- I see ... And I must confess I did not like that shit!  
\- So I speak to you, get out of this before you get hurt. I think only one craziest woman with great courage to confront him and show that she is the boss. The type of a woman who shows him "Who runs this fucking place, it's me! And you do not scare me". You are more peace and love Julie.  
\- That's where you're wrong! I'm the crazy bitch who runs this fucking place! I'm the crazy bitch who is not afraid of him, Trevor! Let annotated, he will be by four for me and will not get any more women! Enjoy the show!  
\- Julie! What will you do? Girlfriend? Come back here!

Tracey could not prevent the exit of Julie. She just stood watching as Julie walked up towards a group of trendy artists, gorgeous guys. Julie walked confidently, head up, paraded among all, leaving any model on the floor. Trevor and Michael watched as the beautiful Julie approached the actors, and how they all smiled and gave received open arms. 

\- Good evening gentlemen! Can I enjoy the company of you?  
\- A beautiful woman like you can have all you want of us all.  
\- Awesome! For now I'll take a glass of red wine and a cigarette.  
\- Here's my baby!  
\- Thank you! You are certainly very kind! Can anyone lend me the lighter?

At this time three boys extended their lighters, and Julie can light up quietly. She conversed with all those men, smiling, gesturing, she would let everyone praised her. Trevor stopped talking to the model and starded to watch how Julie was pampered by all those men. Michael realized that his friend was starting to get nervous and then struck up a conversation with him.

\- Trevor I think your friend asked you something!  
\- What? I do not remember about her in here! You can leave your cow!  
\- Trevor! Do not be rude! You asshole! I'm sorry honey, he did not mean it!  
\- Yes I meant it! Get out! 

The model then that would take up to five minutes ago all invested by Trevor and heard how he had money and owned a large company. Now left the place crying for being called names.

\- Are you retarded Trevor? It only be that!  
\- Why do you say that Mikey?  
\- I realized how you got pissed seeing Julie be sung by all those men! But what do you expect? You met her about an hour ago, and yet here in the bar hit on another woman in front of her! You thought she would be afraid to face you and show that it is better than all this? Spare me! Look at her! There are a minimum ten men drooling over her! And she showed clearly that she is not afraid of you! She looked in your eyes and it showed when she walked here! Julie is definitely not the type of woman you're used to! She is more, and should be more crazy and determined than you! I admire that about her!  
\- I think I was wrong about her.  
\- What did you mean T?  
\- I thought she was a preppy from Libert City. That despite being wonderful, delicious and really look like a goddess from Mount Olympus. I think she was more a spoiled girl who would be easy to fuck.  
\- I think this time you missed in a realy ugly way! Besides you being dumb! She was so into you! Now I think you missed the chance. After she showed that she is not an easy fuck!  
\- Yes ... And as she showed it for me, it only made me want her even more!  
\- SAVE ME AHHHH! You will control that temper!  
\- I'm up to a point, Mike! Shit! Years that I did not feel this way!  
\- Like what?  
\- Determined.  
\- Holy shit, you will not start a fight in this bar.  
\- No, of course not! I'll just watch and see where it goes.  
\- You, is the height of stupidity Trevor!  
\- Why?  
\- As all your experience with women, you did not realized that she want you get jealous? You idiot!  
\- I realized this when she get up from the chair!  
\- YOU ARE AN ASS!  
\- I never said I worth something, Mikey!  
\- Unbelievable!  
\- I know!

Julie then called Trace to join with them. Tracey was also very well received by all and it was much praised by all. While talking with them, Tracey realized that Trevor and her father were no longer at the bar, they were gone. She only saw Franklin kissing a model and see that Julie took her a second cup of wine and seemed fine. The hours went by and both drinking and drinking and drinking; both realized that Franklin wasn't there anymore and that the drink was rising higher at their minds. 

\- Shit! I'm too crazy man!  
\- Trace, me too!  
\- I think we should go! But I do not want to leave!  
\- I do not want to leave too!  
\- I think my dad should be out there waiting for us!  
\- I think not! He must have been pissed and walked away!  
\- Go fuck my mother that he was not! kkkkkk  
\- Trace crazy bitch. Do not talk like that! But I think he was fucking some model along with Trevor! That bastard! That man has the gift of seduction! But not for me!  
\- You fell on him! You're in love! You made him jealous, you bitch! kkkkk  
\- I did it! In love with him? I doubt! But attracted, perhaps!  
\- You're in love!  
\- Shut up Trace!  
\- I'll shut up! Until that I'll go with that guy! Jonathan, I know him and now I need to fuck someone! I'll shut my mouth paying a blowjob! You go back alone and be okay?  
\- How old you tink I'm? Five? I'll be fine! Go on, sex is good! Even more drunk! I'll take a taxi and go to the hotel!  
\- Okay! But something tells me that Trevor was not out of here! Take care! Stay attentive Juli!  
\- Go get laid soon! You're already talking shit!  
\- I love you bitch!  
\- I love you too, bitch.  
\- And a toast to sex!  
\- Go on! 

Julie saw Trace into the car next to Jonathan and smiled, she knew that at least one of them would end well the night.  
So she left the bar and called for a taxi and waited outside. Thirty minutes passed and nothing about the Taxi, "Fuck! I'll walk! My hotel is near from here!". Then Julie started walking on the sidewalk of Los Santos, heading up Vinewood Hills. As she walked she not stop thinking about Trevor, how he was affectionate with her in the car and how much he was bastard at the bar. His words were flowing in her mind, the whole car scene returned to the fore in her head. 

"What brought you here to Los Santos? Peace and serenity I know it's not!" Trevor despite the scars and look uncertain, possessed a beautiful smile. Julie tried her best to not let him see her staring at him, "Well I just needed to get out from the chaos of my old hometown. Los Santos is more quiet." Trevor could not help, but that pair of legs was to leave any man with an hard on, "Um, I think you had a larger reason then just the city chaos.", "My family is problematic! A lot problematic. My parents died when I was little, so I was raised by my grandmother, aunt and uncles. My uncles always loved me but they had a lot of problem on their things. When completed twenty-one years I got the opportunity to move, so I accepted "," I Got it. I just had my mother and she is the problem in person. I doesn't like to think about her. "," I understand, I do not like to talk about them to ". A few moments of silence until Trevor put a hand lightly on Julie the thigh and with a smile winked at her "Let's forget it for today sugar".

Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! How could he be so charming? And while such an ass! She wanted to go to Sandy Shores to punch him, and at the same time wanted to go have sex with him. What a mess! He was hitting on another woman in front of her! Trevor want to made jealous or really his dick had no limits? Or worse, both! Julie wanted to understand why. Why is this man in a few hours managed to leave her so well and yet so pissed. Almost halfway she felt her phone vibrate and vibrate and then resolve to see what it was. When she opened the screen looked realized it was a message from an unknown number, but still stopped to read, "In years no woman could make me so mad, as you left me! Hate feeling jealous! Yet over someone I know from a few hours! Are you as crazy and psycho like me? This is something that I really want to find out! Sorry to have left you angry and jealous because of that bitch I know you were dying of jealousy. ;) Kisses for you princess. " TREVOR! Julie felt anger while reading the message. She decided to answer, "Jealous? You make about your life what you want! It's a shame that I let you down! After all, I am not an easy fuck! Maybe you'll find some slut available today. Goodnight Mr. Philips". Ouch. Julie gave a sour response. Trevor would respond at the same level as she. With all the world irony, of course, "Maybe I'll find some crazy walking down the street! Think I see one now, lovely black dress! Maybe I stop her! Who knows for a walk on the beach or to drink some more beer." Amazing! Tracey was right, he was just waiting for Julie to leave the bar. When she turned, she saw Trevor in the car, smiling victorious 

\- You are unbelievable!  
\- I know! I am wonderful!  
\- Humility, send you reminders, Trevor!  
\- Come on up here! Let freshness!  
\- Who said I'm freshness? You are lucky!  
\- Luck on what?  
\- Let it go... What you gonna do, if I doesn't go whit you and stay here?  
\- I'll stop the truck, get off, catch you on my lap and put you in the fucking truck!  
\- Okay! Feel free!  
\- Is that a challenge?  
\- What do you think?  
\- I think, carrying you is not a problem sweetheart.  
\- Carry me! You owe it to me!  
\- Really? Julie, Julie ... I think you have serious problems!  
\- I guess I'm not the only baby!  
\- Crazy Bitch! KKKK  
\- Asshole! kkkk  
\- You gonna make me get you right?  
\- I'm not going in your direction! I'm standing!  
\- Michael was right ...  
\- About what?  
\- You're as crazy as me!  
\- I guess that makes two of us, one perfect soul mate for each other! 

Julie looked beautiful even when she was angry and folding hher arms and letting the breasts in evidence. Trevor could not look away from those gorgeous tits. He stepped down from his truck, and really got her on his lap. Opened the door of the truck, left the beautiful woman sitting in it, and then returned to the driver's seat. Started the truck and took the main road. 

\- If all the packages that I caught were like you, I would spend the day catching packages.  
\- I do not doubt it!  
\- Are you still mad?  
\- You can keep your dick today just for us or will distribute in the place you're taking me?  
\- What? For us? I like that!  
\- You know what I mean, Trevor!  
\- Actually I do not know!  
\- If you get to talk with some redneck bitch in front of me, this time I will not turn my back ....  
\- And what will you do?  
\- I'm gonna rip your balls with my nails!  
\- You would not dare!  
\- Do not doubt me, pretty boy!  
\- You get even more delicious when it's angry.  
\- I know!  
\- How about a few beers in my house?  
\- Do you see me say no?  
\- So far I've seen just you say yes!  
\- Do not get so full of yourself!  
\- Why not?  
\- I'm going to your home, but that doesn't mean that I will fuck you!  
\- We shall see!  
-You suck!  
\- You also suck!

When they arrived at the trailer, they had drunk around five beers each, along the way. They were drunk, completely drunk. Trevor came out of the truck and helped Julie to enter on his trailer. 

\- Welcome to Trevorland!  
\- Are you an idiot or what?  
\- Only an idiot drunk, who is passionate for the Goddess of Sandy Shore!  
\- Goddess of Sandy Shore? Who is this bitch?  
\- You! You stupid! Fuck! Are you blind? Or stupid? I fell for you on the moment you said "Hi" with these two pairs of tits pointing at me!  
\- You know how to be romantic right!  
\- I'm the king of romance!  
\- Only if the romance for idiots!  
\- Shut up Julie!  
\- No!  
\- Shut the fuck!  
\- I will not shut my fucking mouth!  
\- I'll make you shut up!  
\- Try it!  
\- Come here! 

Trevor with a single movement took on Julie's arm and gave her a kiss on the mouth. He grabbed her by the waist and let the kiss even more intense, and she corresponded closer and closer to her crotch in his body. Trevor groaned a bit when he felt her hard nipples on his chest. 

\- Trevor ... How about we go to the bedroom?  
\- I think it's a great idea! 

Trevor then took Julie in his arms and put her in bed. He took off his shirt and then his pants and lifted her dress, and there saw that she only wore a lace panties, and there was no Bra.  
\- Oh my God! You're Perfect!  
\- Thanks T. Now shut up and fuck me!  
\- Yes ma'am! 

He left Julie naked, kissed each part of that body curves. Trevor was completely horny, his cock was very hard. As he turned to kiss her neck, Julie turned him up and kiss his dick , and there she made the best blowjob of his life. When he felt he was close to cum, he gently placed Julie up and then she ride him slowly and then increased the speed. 

\- I love you! I love you! I love you!  
\- I love you Trevor! 

Trevor hold her breasts as he felt the orgasm coming, and Julie moaned louder and louder; perhaps the whole town of Sandy Shores was listening the wild sex of them. Julie then felt the orgasm come on the most delicious way, she never had an orgasm like that before. Trevor also had a powerful orgasm inside of Julie's pussy. She then lay on his chest, recovering forces. Breaths were strong, sweaty bodies and nothing could bother them. 

\- That was amazing Julie!  
\- I say the same to you T!  
After a light kiss they slept embraced. Nothing could stop that moment until ... 

\- Trevor!! Open the door! It's me, Ron!! We have problems!


	4. Let me show you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie ends up revealing her skills, impressing Trevor.   
> The Lost had better watch out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I wanted to make clear that the character is a strong woman who is not afraid of almost nothing. Despite Julie have left the Libert City of clashes, she was created to defend her on ass. No Lady in distress! The lady here causes the danger!

\- Fuck! Ron What the fuck! Why this fucking scream?   
\- Trevor .. The ... The Lost, they are coming here! Found that we steal the van containing their computer.   
\- What the fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit!Call Wade! And get ready the guns! I need to fix something, before facing them.   
\- They will be here at least half an hour!   
\- Ok Ron. Go through your home and take weapons. Wait for me here. 

Trevor then went back to the room and when he saw, Julie was dressed and armed? 

\- Julie? From who are these guns?   
\- Mine!   
\- How?   
\- I belong to one of the largest families in the city of Libert City. Say I learned to shoot to protect myself.   
\- I'm stumped, horny, nervous, wanting to throw you on the bed and do one more good sex. But I have to kill some bikers and associate that attitude .... Shit!   
\- Trevor, I always carry a gun! Then I'll explain right! Now ... We have to kill some bikers ... Nobody messes with you if it depends on me.   
\- I love you! Come here! I'll kiss you till those kids arrive. 

Trevor gave a super kiss on Julie. She gasped. It was very good the way he kisses and touch her.

\- Trevor! Trev! 

Both stopped kissing when they heard Ron coming back. 

\- People need to spod mess with us every time we're together.   
\- I know! Come on babe, we had some idiots to kill.   
\- I'll fuck you so after this is over!   
\- That's what I hope!   
\- Julie you will be Mrs. Philips if it depends on me.   
\- It will be a pleasure! 

Both left the trailer. Julie was holding two pistols Magnum 357, and Trevor had a hand in some money and on the other hand one AK47.   
Ron was holding a machine gun and Wade that little had arrive, holding a sawn-off shotgun barrel. 

\- Let's split up. Ron you hidde in the front rank, Wade go to the left and Julie covers me from the right. Lets do this shit!

As they entered in order to attack, they could hear the snores of the bikes in the distance, Julie could feel her hands once more in months to feel the power of the weapons again. It did well for her. She was behind the trailer, prepared, Trevor a few feet away, was beginning to shoot some bikers approaching. Julie turned back around campus, there she managed to shoot some enemies. Every shot, knocked a motorcyclist, Trevor was amazed seeing how that woman could shoot, her concentration, the perfect sight that she possessed. All shots going straight in the skull of each Lost approaching. Julie was certainly the perfect woman for him. The confusion was over, the Lost turn left, Wade and Ron leave their Caches and followed toward the trailer. Trevor hugged Julie and know that it was over. The Lost will be far for now.

\- WOW! You are sensational! I really want to know how a lady like you lerandshoot like that!   
\- All the right time babe! For now I want to come in and take a bath! Do you follow me?   
\- Go ahead I'll be there in a sec.

As he watched Julie entering the trailer, he thought how she learned those techniques. Befor being interrupted by Wade and Ron 

\- Hey Trevor, we send out well! The Lost will not return here soon!   
\- Yes Wade! But I really want to end their camp! But we will see that for another day! Fuck! The Lost , LOST! Litlle whores!  
\- Trevor, can we take an ice cream?  
\- You two can! I'm going to have my fun know! Take the truck and bring your's fucking ice cream and beer for me and the future Ms Philips.  
\- Future what?  
\- Go now dickhead!   
\- Yes boss

Trevor knew that by the time Lost would not return and that he would be the only drug dealer in the region. He entered the trailer and headed to the bathroom, there he found a naked and wet Julie. The long, wet hair, down her back. A beautiful ass, dogfight, all wet. Trevor took off and clothes and joined Julie. Once entered, grabbed her breasts, kissed that beautiful neck, massaging those beautiful pair of breasts and felt something familiar growing between his legs. Julie then positioned the entrance of her pussy, so Trevor penetrate her. And again, with water running down them, they made love.


	5. You make me crazy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor and Julie decide to put the cards on the table. What will it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI my loves! I am writing the story more calmly. I want to leave everything explained and intense, then I urge patience and that you enjoy! A big kiss to you all!

Julie and Trevor made their way to Los Santos, according to Trevor, to grab her things and take Julie to his house.  
\- Well I think it would be cool to change clothes, I see no harm in seeing you with a bikini and my shirt, I love anyway, see you half naked, or naked, but I think it must suck not having many options to wear at home.  
\- First you have reason,second according to "home"? Third, I think I owe you some explanation ....  
\- Do you? Yeah, you have some things to explain. But I also have several things to explain to you, then we're even.  
-Thats true...  
\- This is a big true! But before that, we should stop at the beach, we caught some cold beers, sit on the sand and discuss everything about our life?  
\- I fully agree with you!  
\- So come on, get your stuff, let’s go buy some beer and then have a moment of honesty. And yes, our house, since I consider you MY girlfriend!  
\- Girlfriend?  
\- Yup!  
\- You made my day!  
\- I know, cupcake.

Julie was sitting on the sandy beach of Los Santos. She admired the sea, felt the slight breeze hitting her face, watched some people playing volleyball, other running on the beach, some people doing indecencies at sea, which made her laugh as she waited Trevor bring the beers. He then returned with twelve beers in a bag, all cold, and sat beside her, handing one of the beers for this beautiful brunette. He memorized every detail of that perfect face, tapered and upturned nose, and pouty pink lips, extremely green eyes, long black hair that hung down to her waist,the gorgeous smile she had. He knew that every day he was increasingly in love with that beautiful woman, who was twenty-seven years younger than him.  
Julie felt comfortable now that she had changed clothes, she was wearing a denim shorts, black bra, white tank top leaving the neck shows, and comfortable sneakers. As she sipped on beer and sat cuddled with Trevor, she then decided to start telling everything.

\- Well, as you know, I come from Libert City. The detail is that my family is the biggest and most dangerous of the entire city. We dominate today through all the region about drug trafficking, weapons, and bank robering,f of all Libert City.  
\- It definitely does not surprise me.  
\- Really? Okay you do the same things I did, then more time I obviously did, but I was not sure it was that kind of woman you would like to have.  
\- What? Are you kidding me? Of course I did not think it was easy to find, but now considering that you exist, I want to know everything about you and we can take this relationship forward.  
\- You know Trevor, hear you talking all this, only this time, making me happier and less willing to return some day to Libert City.  
\- If you need I tell you that all every day, then, you will never forget or leave.  
\- Then I'll finish and summarize everything about my family. I grew up without my parents around, they were killed by one of our rivals a Russian named Mikhail. My family tried to find him but unfortunately he escaped before. The years passed and when I turned fifteen, one of my uncles decided it was time to teach me how to shoot and to practice high defense, after all it was necessary.  
\- Actually I think more and more that you were made for me ...  
\- What do you mean by that, Trevor?  
\- Come on Julie, sweetheart, both grew up without parents, entered the life of crime because it was the only option, and being honest, my love, you're so crazy, psycho as me ....  
\- That's why you do not hear the rest. I know how to produce various types of drugs, learned from the family, including methamphetamine, you handsome.  
\- Really? So besides a girlfriend I ended up finding a possible partner?  
\- Who knows ...  
\- How wonderful!  
\- You are already imagining obscenities in the laboratory, is not T?  
\- If the obscenities you mean imply you just with a coat at the stretcher. So yeah, I'm having multiple obscene thoughts.  
\- In addition to sex, I think we have to produce the drugs, Trevor.  
\- Of course, in the background, so obvious!  
\- Back in my life, not beautiful life. After learning about all the schemes of shooting, protect myself, and the family business, I started to do some work and these works were becoming increasingly serious. Until reached the point where I was one of the people that they trusted to kill enemies, torturing, collect money and so follows the number of atrocities.  
\- Wow! Marry me! We got to go to a chapel now!  
\- As soon as I finish telling you and make you, the blessed questions that are in my head, we got married and headed on our honeymoon on Sandy Shores. Let me finish, the worst comes now!  
\- Worse? You want me to be horny? Here? On the beach?  
\- So ... One day, we were all in the church of the city center, to the wedding of Nikos cousin, my fake uncle, and out of wedding, Katerine my aunt took a shot of one of the traffickers of city, a Italian family, who actually wanted to take revenge on Niko and ended up killing my aunt who was innocent of everything.  
\- She was killed by a mistake? I would go after this jerk!  
\- It happened! This fact began one of the biggest fights between gangs, over the whole city! I participated when caught Jimmy Pegorino, the head of the Pegorino family and killer of my aunt Kate. He was tortured to death and confessed that Mikhail was back, after long years, it was the damn Russian manipulating the other side of the trade, fully undercover ... When I heard that, I went to where he indicated, in ports, one Russian cargo ship, docked at, and few knew about it. That ship possessed thousands of dollars, weapons, drugs and all type of product that is to traffic. So then I got in, without anyone noticing and kidnapped the Mikhail ...  
I tortured in the worst ways imaginable, from English punch, to injections of adrenaline. In the end, me and my revenge, revenge I always wanted, dreaming about the man who killed my parents, came to an end. I tied him to a chair of iron, and put on his feets an anchor and went at night on a boat with him, and in the middle of the ocean I threw him, threw for slow death, the same death he succumbed my parentes to, I was dead in life for years, but on this day I was born again, and the happines walked beside me once more.  
\- I'm happy for you, cupcake.  
\- I know. I decided to come here after a long talk with my family. I decided it was time to change my life, city and people. I love my whole family, but there was not enough for me, this city reminds me of death, longing, my parents, my aunt and my grandmother, I looked at her and saw loss, grief and anguish. That was not me, I was losing myself, it was then that I decided to come here, after all, Tracey, who spent a few months in my hometown, and eventually became one of my best friends, spoke highly good of Los Santos and was good opportunity for me, so here I am! And the cool thing is that she already suspected about what my family did to live and then she told me about her dad Michael, Franklin, you and what you guys do. I confess I was relieved to know I was not the only one with a problematic family.  
\- Do not forget that thanks to Tracey, you met me!  
\- She said about you before we met ... And honestly, she did not want us to stay together, she was afraid that you would hurt me, romantically speaking. But you know right ...  
\- Know what?  
\- Trevor ...  
\- I know my love, I also, at the same time.  
\- I really found you a handsome man ... I still think, but at the time it was kind of a shock ...  
\- Imagine how I was. I'm used to the beauty of "exotica" Sandy Shores or plasticized women, who came from the hills of Vinehood. When I saw you entering the room, I was open-mouthed, a beautiful woman without plastic surgeries! That is rare here ...  
\- Oun, thank you T!  
\- Julie, you have a life story a bit crazy ... And after telling all this, and I know you have only twenty-one years made me realize that your mental age is older than your real age, you know, and was this, plus you be so fucking hot, that made me fall for you.  
\- You know what made me fall for you, Mr. Philips?  
\- What?  
\- Besides you attract me physically, it was your special way, this challenge tha ist Trevor Philips. You tease me, cause me anger, love, jealousy, hate, serenity, all at the same time! That's what attracts me and leaves me crazy for you!  
\- After all this I have the purest sure I want you to live with me. And I made sure to make you my girlfriend.  
\- That’s amazing! O God, you are all that a wanted! But let’s over this story...... I was trained as a sniper! So my aim is very good! Really, really good!  
\- I belive you! At fact, I saw that! I realy belive you! I do not doubt ... Now, you want to tell me something?  
\- Yes ...  
\- You know I'm much older than you ...  
\- And what’s the problem?  
\- You do not care?  
\- I Do not !!!!!! I Never cared! I told you that I enjoy older men. Always enjoyed!  
\- Good! So I tell you that I have the age to be your father.  
\- Great! So no need to deal with childish but with an adult.  
\- Do you even exist? Sometimes I think I'm dreaming.  
\- I exist! You've tasted it, several times, even in the shower!  
\- Anyway .... You know, sweetheart, I've had many women, realy, many! I do not remember all .... But none struck me as you .... Had one, but not with that intensity ...  
\- Patricia?  
\- How do you know?  
\- They told me ....  
\- They who?  
\- Tracey commented on it .... But no more, she just said it was a revenge on her husband. You kidnapped her, but you ended up having something else, since she spent time with you in your home. But in the end she came home and you broke up.  
\- Yeah, pretty much it ... And another thing, some of my clients do not pay me with money ....  
\- Really? Sex?  
\- I was single .... Many opportunities .....  
\- I swear I'll punch you!  
\- Ok princess .... Calm down ... But most importantly, I always protect myself! I always used a condom!  
-At least that! And this information would not let me, all happy ....  
\- I figured ... But as I said before I had a diferent life before you and now, in four days I am with you and I want to change .... Change the fact that many women in my life are not important .... Staying only with you! But my business, will not change!  
\- I'm not asking you to change your business! But yes, to keep your penis just for you and me!  
\- You can rest easy! I would not trade you for anything or anyone!  
-Ok.... \- Julie, a single thing, I'm jealous and possessive as you! So do not let me jealous! Never!  
\- I say the same to you Trevor!  
\- Great!  
\- A little something .... You completely forgot Patricia?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Are you still in contact with her?  
\- So .....  
\- Trevor .........  
\- I do not go out with her anymore, or maintain relationships, or get the romance, but ....  
\- But .... What?  
\- Her husband is a fucking crazy! That before all this happened with me and her, he treated her like crap! After the scare I gave him, things changed and she was well on her house. He treats her well .... And afraid of me .... But ....  
\- But again?  
\- But I still talk to her, to know how it goes ....  
\- Really? (Julie getting pissed off).  
\- Calm green eyes .... Like I said, just talk .... I'm crazy and in love with you!  
\- Where does she live?  
\- Julie .....  
\- Where?  
\- Away from you! That is a certainty!  
\- I know .... Uhummm ....  
\- Babe .... You know I'm already yours! I do not want you to quit killing anyone ... I'm her friend, nothing more ...  
\- Do not give me, friend, just friends! You still care about that woman!  
\- Julie ...  
\- Friend? So how many friends do I have to tolerate Trevor?  
\- Well, has she, Michael, Franklin ....  
\- Stop making a fool! Women friends! I did not say friends in general!  
\- Women ..... I will say that I have who exchanged favors ....  
\- Go fuck yourself!  
At this time Julie walked up the street toward the goal was to take a taxi ... But she was interrupted by Trevor. She could not hide, she had tears in her eyes. Julie tried to hide but Trevor took her hands from her eyes and wiped her tears. With a hug he managed to contain her anger, after all, he understood what it was like to have these breakdowns of anger he had, but he did not cry, cashed it in the drink.  
After some embraced and ignoring the people who looked at them, he started kissing her forehead gently and calmly ask ... After calming down, Julie, look at him and smiled a shy smile and upset, but even so, a smile . He understood everything in a simple way and attempted to explain everything to her.  
\- Julie, I had a lot of women ... But no, not even Patricia, was able to contain myself! They were not able to make me lose my mind! You could and can make me lose my mind! I'm in love with you! Really passionate! I'm not saying that the mouth out! I'm talking about true! I know, I have my exentrico way, psycho, crazy, but you took it all! And coming from a family situation like mine! You no need to be so hot, that I will fall in love with you at the same way! Only this story, that mind of your’s, that way you had, would have made me crazy about you! The luck is that you came to me in one complete package. You exentrica, crazy, psico, know how to shoot, make meth, has a huge heart, you know you hear me, love me and to close with a flourish, you're hot, beautiful, has a wonderful smile, makes me crazy with that body . I would never trade you for anything! By anyone! You got me princess? I love you! You're crazy and nervous, I love it !!! Love you, love you, love you!  
\- Got it ... I love you too. I am possessive because I lost people that I really loved, and I do not want to lose anyone again! I do not stand to lose you!  
\- Ahhh my love! You will not miss me! Never! Even more now that I know you will cover me if happens any shooting!  
\- Clown! You never lose the joke!  
\- Never!  
\- Sorry about the collapse of strees ....  
\- No problems .... You'll still see my collapses ....  
\- I've figured it out ....  
\- Julie, how about we go away?  
\- I would love ... But there's something I'd like to ask you .....  
\- What would that be?  
\- I've always had a, will......  
\- Which will?  
\- Sexual ...  
\- Hmmm ... I'm liking the direction of the conversation ....  
\- I always wanted to have sex in the car, preferably with some danger of being caught ....  
\- WOW !!!! For real?  
\- For real! But not so obvious as well, only that taste of danger ...  
\- Let get in the car, I have a perfect place!  
\- Weeee! Then we go to this place and rock on!  
\- If we start to moan too much, the possibility of the police appear is high!  
\- Trevor, now maybe we sleep in a cell ....  
\- I think not ... We'll get away before! ;)  
Trevor decided to take Julie in one of the famous hills of Vinehood behind the mansions. There you could see the entire city, the sunset, the lights beginning to light, the sea, the perfection of the place. Who would not like to make love in that place? Julie then decided it was time to climb up on his lap, their lips touched, she could feel his big hands roam her back to her ass. She could feel his erection between her legs, the kiss grew more intense, his touch ever firmer, he put his hands between her breasts and ass and then between her legs, and belly. Trevor loved to smell the sweet scent that came off her skin, she was soft, beautiful, and those lips definitely made him want more than just kisses .... -  
\- Julie, love .... I need to confess one of my fantasy with you, that I'm dying to accomplish ....  
\- Of course!  
\- Suck me!  
Julie paused for a moment, looked at Trevor, he smiled and what did she open his pants, pull his friend out and start swallowing his cock gently. Trevor could not contain much breathing, moaning, because Julie had a sensational blowjob, he felt every vein, every part of his cock collapsing, every swallowed it made him want to cum. He held her long hair with strength, and made the blowjob movement becoming increasingly intense. When he was close to coming, Trevor lay on top of Julie and removed the shorts and her panties. He made an oral sex on her, which left her with unsteady legs, and then penetrated her pussy slowly and was increasingly raising movements. Julie moaned louder, not cosneguia herself, she was being penetrated hard, and going crazy.  
\- Trevor, I'm almost there!  
\- Me too babe! Me too .... 

After a few more strokes, both reached orgasm. The moans, the sound of sex, the creaking of the car, it did not call anyone's attention, only a few neighbors who fortunately could not see the couple practicing sex, nearby. 

\- That his mouth Julie, drives me crazy! This body, everything!  
\- You drive me crazy!  
\- I do not wanna go home!  
\- Where you want to go?  
\- Now I want to realize my fantasy!  
\- But you do not already performed all?  
\- Almost all! There's one that I promised myself that I would only make someone extremely special to me!  
\- What and where is it?  
\- In my lab! There we can shout out and I will have many coats to be dirty!  
\- So what are we waiting for?  
\- At the lab then!  
\- Step on it! 

And then they went to a marathon sex in the lab! It would do well for the two, since a huge work was yet to come!


	6. Doubts and new arrivals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Trevor have been together for a few months already. Everything was fine, Julie worked in the lab helping the Chef to produce drugs and sometimes went with Trevor, facing other dealers or traders in the region. But something would change everything ... I wonder what Trevor will do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys !!!! It was a long time since I walked in here and write right! The engineering college driving me crazy! But today I got some time to put this story that I love, in days! Hope you enjoy! kisses

I need my girl, I need my baby  
I need you, ninety miles an hour down the interstate  
Headlights shining in the driveway  
In my arms, and I need you right now  
I don't need nothing else, baby, in this world  
I just need my girl

Like I never needed anything before  
Like my life depends on you walking through that door  
I need you, girl

(Blake Shelton) 

 

It was a typical morning in Sandy Shores, Trevor took his beer as he watched the cars go by on the track later on. On the last days Trevor worked twice, the clientele has increased substantially. Now he was an "almost married" man, and he certainly loved to show off his "wife". Julie was still stunning, her hair was a little longer, now he came up to her ass, her green eyes looked like an cat eye depending on the sun. The guitar body, typical Italian body, leaving everyone flabbergasted.  
Julie up from the bed, feeling a little dizzy, nauseated, but still put on some clothes and went to meet Trevor, now they have to deal with some outstanding issues and they will have the participation of Michael and Franklin.  
\- The boys have not arrived yet?  
\- Good day wonderful woman.  
\- Good morning handsome.  
\- Not yet... But they are still on schedule.  
\- Love... Do you really needs my presence on this score?  
\- No sweetheart ... But what is it?  
\- I woke up a little unwell, dizzy, I wanted to stay home today.  
\- Sure SugarTits! If you need Ron is just next door. He can take care of you.  
\- No need to T. I'll be fine! Just need to be quiet.  
\- Ok my love!  
Trevor stood where he was and gave a passionate kiss on Julie. Shortly thereafter they could hear Michael and Franklin coming.  
\- Hello love birds! Can we go?  
\- Do not fill the bag Michael! You're just jealous because your wife does not fuck you, but she says yes to the yoga teacher! Your ass is bigger with each passing month!  
\- Shut up Trevor! Fuck you!  
\- You are already exchanging endearments? (Franklin)  
\- Frank fuckoff!  
\- It's so good to work with normal people ....  
\- Franklin boy, if we both were to normal, you'd be dead and I and Michael arrested! You have to be happy with our insanity!  
\- Fuck me! How lucky I am!  
Julie watched all of the trailer door, holding a beer and laughing. It was always funny to hear and see those three together. Michael go after her to give her a hug  
\- You're not coming today J?  
\- No Michael, I'm dizzy and nauseous. I'd rather stay home.  
\- Feeling sick? Dizziness? You went to the doctor lately?  
\- No, a few months that I doesn't see one ...  
\- Um ... I hope that improves dear.  
\- Thank you! If you see Tracey tell her I go there on next Monday to see her.  
\- Okay dear.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They succeeded, once again they stole the main and largest bank in Los Santos. Now a fortune exceeding one billion dollars, divided among four men. Michael could not contain his joy, Trevor and Franklin smiled wildly and shouted something like "I'm rich as fuck!".  
After a few minutes driving to Sandy Shores, to leave Trevor at home, Michael decided it was time to talk seriously with Trevor, even in the presence of Franklin, after all they do not hid almost nothing of the others.  
\- Hey T.  
\- Speak, big booty!  
\- Do not be an idiot now! I need to ask you something serious ...  
\- Okay, spill it!  
\- You and Julie maintains relations constantly?  
\- You want to know if we fucked like two rabbits?  
\- Yeah ....  
\- Have you seen my girl?  
\- That's not the point I want to get T ...  
\- What's the point then?  
\- She told me she was dizzy ... Dizzy ...  
\- She must have eaten something spoiled ...  
\- Or she might be pregnant ....  
\- HI? What did you say Michael?  
\- PREGNANT!  
\- No, no, no .... Yes ... Maybe ....  
\- Do you use condoms or simply forgotten?  
\- Holy shit! Why must cocks, I do not hit me that when she spoke of "Vertigo", "sick"?  
\- Perhaps, even she not noticed this ...  
\- We never use condoms .... I cant, I get so horny with her naked that shot my clothes off and fuck her madly!  
\- She took pills?  
\- Yes she takes, every day! She even has an alarm on her cell phone to remember that.  
\- My dear friend, even with the pill, still has a little chance of that happening ....  
\- Shit .... A child?  
\- It's possible ...  
\- Accelerates the fucking car, now Franklin! 

Franklin sped up and followed to the trailer of Trevor, when they arrived, they saw that Ron walked from one side to the other on the balcony, he was nervous and static .... Trevor passed him, entered the trailer and there he doesn't see Julie, but he found just one ticket "If you want your precious brunette back, you better come alone and half of your products whit, or I will love to have fun with this beautiful woman."  
\- RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!  
\- Trevor ..... calm ..... stay .....  
\- Calm? HOW DO YOU WANT WHAT I STAY CALM? MY WIFE WAS STOLEN !!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
At that same time, Michael entered the trailer followed by Franklin  
\- What the fuck is going on here?  
Trevor just handed the ticket.  
\- Shit ... Franklin, reload weapons, we have to go meet the Losts ...  
\- What was Mike dog?  
\- Julie was kidnapped by Losts ...  
\- What the fuck! I'll reload everything and then we go.  
Trevor was starting to have a rage moment ... Michael tried to control it, but in vain. How would he talk to a man, get well, in the situation where he had his woman allegedly pregnant, sick, been kidnapped by a group of drug dealers?  
\- When I put my hands on them, I'll kill one by one, until there are no more Lost alive!  
\- We will help you, but when you get there, focus on finding Julie.  
\- Yes I will find her and bring her safe!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Shit, Julie thought, just today she was getting sick, weak and distracted without weapons it near her. It was a great day to be kidnapped by a rival of Trevor. She only remembers being attacked from behind and everything goes black. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that she was in some sort of Van ... And that had two men talking, then she decides to pretend she was still unconscious, and realized that they had not tied her hands or her feet, an oversight on their part .  
\- How Trevor managed to fuck such a beautiful woman like this?  
\- He must have a dick of gold ... All the beautiful women of Sandy Shores gave him their ass!  
\- But they had sex with him because he took the drug for free if I had some kind of swap ....  
\- AH has this detail ...  
\- This woman has no face who uses drugs ... The women here are all marked by drugs, are skinny, disgusting .... This girl definitely does not wear, she looks, she's perfect, beautiful ... Damn girl .. . How he got this woman?  
\- Dick of gold ... It can only be that!  
For one more time the Van walked until they came to the place of Losts. Julie was removed from the van, carried on the lap, still pretending to be unconscious. It was then poured into a sofa inside of a trailer. Still listening to the conversation of the men around him.  
\- Boss! Here's the bargain we will use against Trevor.  
\- Wow !!!! This is the most beautiful bargain I've ever seen Kille!  
\- Beautiful, is not it?  
\- Simply fucking hot! Trevor is one lucky motherfucker!  
\- So ... What do we do now?  
\- Wait, if I had a woman like that to suck my balls every single day, I would surely behind her and do everything that was asked of me!  
\- She is still unconscious, we wake her up?  
\- No.... Let her sleep ....  
\- Okay .... 

Both men left the trailer and then she opened her eyes, and even giddy, Julie tried to get up and get out of there. She was walking slowly, until he heard gunshots coming from the front patio of Losts. Trevor was, she knew, could hear him cursing the distance, with the accent she loved, yes loved ... Julie tried to follow as soon as possible to Trevor, but it was one of pegapor Losts.  
\- Let go of me you pig!  
\- No honey! You will be my hostage! Let's see if Trevor get for this destruction or not, seeing the love of his life, with a gun pointed at her head ... 

What the Lost did not know was that in one of the nearby hills, Michael was armed with a snipper, and saw everything that happened, just waiting for the right time to explode the head of raunchy Lost time.  
\- Hey Trevor! Look what I have here.  
Trevor stopped shooting and killing the few Losts that had, and then looked at what looked like Julie,whit a pointing gun at her head. It destroyed him, for the first time in years, Trevor did let his guard down as he lowered that moment, enough time for Michael, from where he was, make Losts head explodes. Julie felt a jolt in her body, weakness returned and this time in such a strong way that Julie just saw Trevor ran toward her, before she fainted.  
\- Baby girl!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the fuck! Where am I? Julie up from what looked like a stretcher in a Hospital? What happened to me? Did I had been shot? Or hurt? In a brief movement she sat down, and then to looking to the side, she saw Trevor asleep in the chair beside her. A relief came when she saw him there. Julie decided to awake Trevor, he woke up quickly and then sat down beside her.  
\- What happened tome T?  
\- You fainted during the problem.  
\- Why am I here? Why did not you take me home?  
\- I was afraid to be something seriously dear ... So I decided to bring you here.  
\- How you managed to kill all the Losts?  
\- I had the help of Michael and Frank boy.  
\- I fainted? I must be with some virus ...  
\- Sure, or you could have anything more and not even noticed ....Love let's be realistic ....Have you taken your contraceptive pills every day?  
\- Yes of course! I Doesn't let a day pass!  
\- When was the last time your period came? Do you remember? Because I honestly do not remember ....  
\- OMG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! With all the hustle and bustle of everyday, increasing production, the battles we faced from the other dealers from the region I forgot that I had to have my period .... Shit, shit, shit, shit ... .  
\- Baby girl ....  
\- Trevor, being honest with you .... I think two months or three ....  
\- Do you think all this dizziness, can maybe tha you are pregnant?  
\- Maybe .... I do not know what to think right now .... Trevor ....I'm Sorry .... I would never imagine that the pill could be ineffective .....  
\- Julie, love, is not your fault, we both fucked like rabbits every day and we never had the urge to use another contraceptive, beyond the pills... The fact that maybe we Conceive a baby is something possible ...  
\- What do you want to do?  
\- I want to make sure, so I let the doctors take your blood.... They removed and sent to the laboratory ...  
\- I mean, if I'm actually pregnant .... You will stay with me?  
-Sure! I do not know what to do now .... But definitely this is my baby ....  
\- Do not Tell Me!  
\- And surely for the world I'll take him and his hot mom!  
\- You still unbelievable ....  
\- It's one of my gifts!

After a few minutes talking about the possibility of them becoming parents, Dr. Unamar, entered the room and stood there, he was really afraid of Trevor ...  
\- Unamar, but what the fuck, get on board!  
\- Trevor, Julie ...  
\- Will Miss Philips, depending on the outcome. Or not, I wanted it to married her a long time.  
\- Julie .... Or should I call you Ms. Phillips, because you are pregnant .... And by the tests, at least two months.  
\- I'll be a father?  
\- Trevor, you'll be a Daddy! 

Julie was static, she could only think of how she would warn all of her family in Libert City. Raising a child was never an issue in her vision, she was so happy .... She looked at Trevor, he looked confused and worried at the same time.  
\- Trevor .... You want this kid? Are you ready for this?  
-I Am prepared for quite some time! By the away it was for me to have a child of your age at least ...  
\- Stop being a clown!  
\- Honey I'm prepared and I will not let you go anywhere! We'll have this baby!  
\- I love you your psycho!  
\- And I love you, Miss Pregnant! Ms. Philips  
\- I'm happy!  
\- Me too! The hottest woman in the world is carrying my child!  
\- Clown!  
\- But first of all ... While you were unconscious, I went to a jewelry store, and decided that even having some drinks or not, I wanted to leave this life of women, drugs and lots of sex, to be with you! \- Wow! You know how to be romantic! This is everything a woman wants to hear! \- The point is that Julie, I love you SugarTits! I can not live in the world without my sweetheart with the perfect ass! \- E? \- Julie, you know I'm crazy about you, and know that I have my way, a means wild and crazy way .... But what I mean is that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and the our girl! \- Our little girl? How are you so sure? \- Father sixth sense! \- You're asking me to marry you? \- No! I'm asking you to come with me and rollerblading through the forest! Of course I'm asking you to marry me! Will you say yes, or you have any more dumb question to do? \- I'll marry you! Psycho! \- Crazy! \- I love you!  
\- I love you too T!


End file.
